


sound of the rising sun

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst and Humor, F/M, Friendship/Love, Lowercase, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: tidak ada yang spesial di antara keduanya. atau, setidaknya itu yang terlihat dari sudut pandang felix,sebelum hari itu datang.(hari di mana felix menyadari; dalam semestanya, ia masih menjadikan hyunjin sebagai satu di antara ratusan figuran. sementara di semesta yang lain, hyunjin sudah sejak lama menjadikannya sebagai seorang pahlawan.)





	sound of the rising sun

**Author's Note:**

> so ... this is my first skz fic. i tried my best. kalau ngaco mohon dimaafkan ya udah lama ga nulis teen angst he he.  
> prompt song dari separuh jiwaku [vanderwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood) as always. dapat lagu nikahan [utada hikaru – chikai (誓い; oath)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGAziO3tU50), yang sempat membuat bingung karena my current muse(s) masih dedek-dedek gemas. eh tapi ternyata bisa uga?
> 
>  **disclaimer:** saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun selain swasembada asupan. this world needs more hyunlix. 
> 
> ada beberapa topik sensitif yang akan dibahas, cek tag bila sudah di-update :) selain itu, untuk kepentingan alur, di sini felix adalah anak pertama. sementara nayeon anak tunggal. rachel, seoyeon, maafkan diriq (...) karakter skz lain bakal menyusul juga di chapter depan, kalau tida ada halangan. 
> 
> selamat baca! xoxo

sebenarnya, felix sudah memiliki 1001 rencana mengisi liburan semesternya dengan aktivitas yang berkualitas, misalnya saja: 1) duduk khidmat di depan pc sambil memainkan _game-game_ kesayangan ― ayolah, ia sudah berbulan-bulan menahan diri dari kesenangan duniawi demi mendapatkan nilai bagus di semua mata kuliah. daripada membalaskan dendam begadang dengan _goler_ di atas kasur seharian, ia lebih berhasrat mencoba _game-game_ baru yang direkomendasikan netizen di linimasa. kalau ada oknum berinisial K.S.M yang meneleponnya tiba-tiba dan mengatakan, " _lix, ain't you suck at games?_ " tolong abaikan saja. soal candaan garing dan provokasi, oknum yang bersangkutan adalah ahlinya. belum juga setahun menetap di kamar yang sama dengannya di asrama, oknum tersebut sudah langganan mendapat label tersangka.

oke lanjut. 2) mau nobar film-film _avengers_ , sekalian kuliner dan ngobrol bareng kawan-kawan dekatnya sejak smp. meskipun jarak mereka berjauhan, ditambah kini menimba ilmu di kampus yang berbeda-beda, mereka sudah janji untuk terus menjalin komunikasi secara berkala dan bertemu tiap libur tiba. memang, ada kalanya libur tidak sama dengan bebas karena dihantui tugas tambahan atau diculik untuk menghadiri agenda keluarga. tapi sekali mampu meluangkan waktu, prioritas tertinggi akan jatuh pada ― melanjutkan babak kenangan dengan kawan seperjuangan. ( _oh damn that sounds so cheesy but felix likes it anyway._ )

baik, bila rencana nomer 1 dan 2 masih terdengar sangat _basic_ , mari beranjak pada rencana yang lebih ambisius: 3) bantu mama lee masak dan bersih-bersih rumah tiap hari, termasuk jadi ojek pribadi ketika dibutuhkan, 4) merapikan koleksi buku dan cd-cd lawas milik papa yang masih berantakan pasca renovasi rumah, dan 5) mengajak olivia ke pusat perbelanjaan, membelikannya hadiah dengan uang pribadi. felix tidak ambil pusing meski sering dibilang punya aura hitam dan intimidatif oleh orang-orang yang masih mengenalnya di permukaan. bagaimanapun, ia tetap anak muda yang (berusaha) rajin dan berbakti kepada orang tua. walau jujur saja, tiga rancangan ini adalah bagian dari penebusan gejolak batin akibat sering mengabaikan pesan-pesan pendek dan panggilan dari orang tua maupun adiknya ― hanya untuk berkutat dengan hal-hal yang dipikir-pikir lagi juga tidak seberapa mendesak. entahlah, seperti ada kegelisahan yang belum mampu ia terjemahkan semenjak hidup terpisah dari orangtuanya. gampangannya seperti ini: felix tidak ingin mengekspos episode buruk yang ia alami. tidak sanggup mengatakan, "halo mah, halo pah, _i'm doing good here. don't worry about me_ hehe." ketika di kenyataan ia melewati jalanan berliku. ia tidak tahu keputusannya untuk ‘bungkam’ tergolong baik atau buruk, tapi yang jelas … untuk sekarang, ia belum mau menceritakan ini pada siapapun.

masih soal rancangan yang ambisius, felix juga mencatat: 6) mengajari tetangga-tetangganya percakapan bahasa inggris level dasar, dalam benak. kalau ditanya apakah felix yakin bisa mengendalikan suasana? bisa merebut hati, mempersuasi orang lain untuk mengikutinya? hmm. bagaimana ya. felix sendiri merasa masih perlu melatih kemampuan beretorika. di hadapan profesor dan sesama mahasiswa sih oke, ia sudah cukup terbiasa. tapi sekumpulan orang dengan usia yang berbeda-beda? waduh. satu-satunya pengalaman 'mengajar' yang ia miliki hanyalah momen ketika ia diajak (baca: dibujuk untuk ikut) oleh seorang kawan ( _the damned_ K.S.M) dari _english debate association_ menghadiri _camp_ awal semester dan bakti sosial di kampung-kampung. sehari ia ditunjuk menjadi guru bantu bagi anak-anak sekolah dasar, sehari itu pula ia menyimpulkan bahwa mengajar bukan _passion_ -nya. lantas untuk apa felix bela-belain merancang program mengajar tetangga secara gratis?

jawabannya simpel, felix sudah _terlanjur sayang._

baik, itu terdengar ambigu. agar semakin memperjelas konteks, mari kita simak kronologi lengkapnya sebagai berikut:

  * **september 2000.** felix lahir dan tumbuh besar di australia, baru pindah ke kampung halaman orangtuanya di korea selatan tepat ketika ia lulus sekolah dasar. selama di australia, ia bisa membaca dan menulis _hangul_ , juga menguasai beberapa percakapan dasar. namun ia tidak pernah mendalami tata bahasa secara formal dan menggunakan bahasa korea sebagai bahasa percakapan sehari-hari. ia benar-benar dididik layaknya pribumi. jadi ketika disodori buku-buku sulit berbahasa korea, atau ditanyai mendadak oleh turis asli korea, ia jelas bakal kelabakan.


  * **april 2013.** bisa dibayangkan, betapa susahnya menyesuaikan diri begitu menginjakkan kaki di korea selatan. identitasnya langsung terguncang: _siapa aku? orang australia yang kebetulan berdarah korea? orang korea yang nyasar ke australia?_ felix menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk merenung dan membolak-balik materi berbahasa korea. mama lee sebenarnya bisa-bisa saja mengajaknya praktik harian dan menemaninya bercakap dengan tetangga-tetangga sebelah ― sayangnya kondisi ekonomi keluarga saat itu sedang pelik. selagi papa lee masih mengundi nasib di australia, mama lee turut melamar pekerjaan di sana-sini. waktu untuk membimbing pun menjadi sangat terbatas, sampai akhirnya beliau pun membebaskan felix dan olivia belajar secara mandiri.


  * **mei 2013.** felix percaya malaikat itu ada. ketika ia masih aktif belajar di sekolah minggu, ia selalu dengar kisah-kisah menarik tentang mereka. dalam bayangannya, mereka adalah makhluk-makhluk suci yang diutus tuhan untuk melindunginya di balik layar. tapi setelah ia bertemu tetangga-tetangga yang dengan senang hati mengajaknya bermain, bercengkrama, dan secara tidak langsung melatih kemampuannya berbahasa korea tiap sepulang sekolah, ia mulai berpikir, mungkin malaikat itu tidak selamanya ada di balik layar. _they're right here, in front of us._


  * **juni 2013.** malaikat kesayangan felix bernama im nayeon. kesimpulan itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam benak tepat ketika yang bersangkutan sedang mengusap-usap kepala dan menepuk-nepuk lembut pipinya yang penuh bekas air mata. pada suatu sore, gadis yang tinggal di depan rumahnya itu memergokinya sedang duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon. ia sedih karena mendapat nilai jelek di banyak mata pelajaran, juga kesal karena anak-anak di kelas mengejeknya dengan kata-kata kasar yang belum pernah ia dengar dan temukan di kamus. lebih dari itu, ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menjauh dan diam. felix tidak ingin pelampiasan emosinya terlihat di hadapan siapapun, apalagi olivia. namun begitu nayeon bertanya dengan terbata-bata, " _felix, w-what can i do for you? can i h-help you?_ " ― pertahanan felix langsung runtuh. ia meracau dalam bahasa inggris, menyisipkan sepuluh kata umpatan sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada batang pohon. nayeon tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa maksud racauan felix, tapi itu tak menghalanginya untuk tetap mengusap kepala felix dan mengucapkan " _it is okay. i am here._ " berulang-ulang, seperti sebuah mantera.


  * **desember 2013.** mungkin perasaan felix pada nayeon adalah yang disebut orang dewasa sebagai _puppy love_. atau rasa kagum. atau rasa ingin dimanja, rasa ingin dimaklumi ― karena selama ini ia selalu dianggap sebagai sosok 'kakak' yang kuat, mandiri, menjadi contoh dan pelindung bagi adik perempuannya. apapun itu, yang jelas peran nayeon begitu penting dalam episode-episode awal kehidupan felix di korea. mereka memang baru bertemu beberapa bulan, tapi nayeon sudah banyak membantunya dalam proses akademik, juga mengajarinya hal-hal prinsipiel yang tidak akan ia dapatkan di bangku sekolah. pesan-pesan singkat nayeon jadi pendorong utamanya untuk jadi lebih kritis dan berani. bergaul dengannya pun turut mengubah sudut pandang ketika menghadapi masalah. pada satu titik, felix merasa dunianya akan ideal ketika orang-orang seperti nayeon selalu ada di sampingnya.


  * **januari 2014.** _"felix, i heard that nayeon will continue her study in a private college, far away from here. is that true?"_


  * **maret 2014.** untuk pertama kalinya, felix menangis di sekolah. bukan tangisan meraung-raung yang menyebabkan seluruh wajahnya memerah; definisi tangisannya hanya bulir-bulir kecil yang menetes ketika ia menghadap jendela luar dan melamunkan langit biru. kejadiannya begitu singkat, namun sanggup membuat teman-teman sekelas yang biasanya _sangat berisik_ , menutup mulut dan tak berani mengusik. bahkan jisung ― anak bangku belakang yang tidak pernah absen menjahili dan menertawakan cara bicaranya yang ‘aneh’, mendekat untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya sebagai bentuk empati. lebih dari itu, saat istirahat tiba, jisung menggeret kursi sampai posisi mereka bersebelahan. (kemudian ia menunjuk diri, sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, “ _me, your friend?_ ”)


  * **maret 2016.** jisung selalu mengira ‘nayeon _-noona_ ’ yang sering diceritakan felix adalah pacar simpanannya. setidaknya itulah impresi yang ia dapatkan, terlebih setelah melihat swafoto felix bersama seorang gadis cantik yang merangkul lengannya ― terbingkai dan terpajang rapi di atas meja belajar. “ _oh my god._ dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakak kandungku sendiri.” jelas felix sambil tertawa kecil. dua tahun berlalu sejak nayeon pergi menjalani babak baru, momen kebersamaan mereka masih terasa begitu dekat. saat jisung bertanya, apakah sahabatnya itu masih sering menghubungi nayeon, baik lewat telepon atau percakapan _online_ , felix berpikir sejenak sebelum mengaku, “ _i do call her sometimes._ buat nanyain kabar dan menyampaikan pesan-pesan tambahan dari keluarganya. _that’s all, nothing more._ ”


  * **februari 2017.** “eh. berarti nayeon _-noona_ itu cinta pertamamu, kan? terus kamu di _brother-zone._ ” celetuk jisung di tengah-tengah pembicaraan serius mereka tentang materi ujian. felix spontan menjitak kepalanya dengan ekspresi datar. gagal paham kenapa sahabatnya satu ini mendadak mengungkit-ungkit lagi rasa yang ingin ia tinggalkan di sudut memori. namun begitu sesi belajar mereka di perpustakaan selesai, felix mengela napas panjang dan sengaja bergumam pelan di hadapan jisung, “aku tidak pernah mengkategorikan perasaanku pada nayeon _-noona_. _but i will do anything to make her happy,_ termasuk menghargai privasinya.” (atau; untuk urusan hati, ia adalah pengecut yang lebih suka bersembunyi.)


  * **september 2018.** felix pikir, seiring bertambahnya usia, disertai banyaknya informasi positif yang ia serap, ia akan semakin dewasa dan berhati-hati menghadapi segala sesuatu. ternyata manusia, tanpa pandang bulu, memang tempat salah dan khilaf. rasanya felix ingin kabur ke mars begitu sadar ia memencet ‘ _like_ ’ pada unggahan foto nayeon di instagram dengan akun aslinya ― bukan akun abal-abal yang biasa ia gunakan untuk _stalking_ dan jual-beli _game_. sekali kepencet sih mungkin tidak akan dinotis, masalahnya … yang felix _‘like’_ adalah foto-foto nayeon dari awal tahun 2018 sampai yang terbaru. mimpi apa semalam sampai ia melakukan tindak kebodohan abad ini? belum sempat menggunakan senjata pamungkas alias mengunci akun, akun @naboongs lebih dulu mengiriminya pesan: “felix? ini lee felix kan??? lama tak ngobrol!”


  * **desember 2018.** sejak saling _follow_ di instagram, nayeon sering sekali mengiriminya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan musik. baik itu rekomendasi lagu, video klip yang sedang _trending_ , atau sekedar felix tidak mau berpikir jauh-jauh, mungkin nayeon sudah dengar kabar kalau ia berencana mengambil _music production major_ saat kuliah nanti dan ingin membesarkan hatinya. nayeon sendiri sebenarnya sudah lulus sejak tahun lalu, tapi ia memilih untuk menetap di sekitar kampus. mungkin karena peluang usaha di sana lebih menjanjikan, atau ia berencana mengambil program _master._ felix tidak tahu, dan tidak ingin bertanya.


  * **januari 2019.** dari unggahannya di instagram, bisa menangkap 4 fakta + 1 spekulasi terkini tentang nayeon. pertama, ia menyukai film, dan rajin membuat _review_ bulanan tentang judul-judul favoritnya. kedua, ia masih konsisten mendalami videografi, terlihat dari cuplikan film-film pendek yang ia kerjakan bersama teman-temannya _._ ketiga, lebih memilih memotret makanan daripada dirinya sendiri. ia tidak tahu harus kecewa karena harus mereka-reka seperti apa penampilan nayeon, atau bersyukur karena tak perlu dongkol membaca komentar-komentar genit. keempat, ia memiliki banyak kenalan _influencers_ dari berbagai bidang. mereka yang aktif di perfilman, fotografi, fashion, atau seni, semua ada di daftar pengikut dan yang diikuti. spekulasinya? ah, topik ini sedikit sensitif. biarlah felix memendamnya sendiri.


  * **maret 2019.** “ _congraduation,_ felix! adik lelaki kesayanganku. tidak terasa ya, sebentar lagi giliranmu yang masuk kuliah. rasanya baru kemarin kita duduk di ruang tamu untuk belajar bersama. waktu begitu cepat berlalu … sekarang kamu sudah lancar berbahasa korea TT pilihan katamu bahkan kadang lebih indah dari kebanyakan orang. kamu tahu? _appa_ dan _eomma_ sering cerita soal kamu lewat telepon lho. mereka tak bosan memujimu, sampai diam-diam ingin belajar bercakap-cakap denganmu dalam bahasa inggris. hehe. semoga kita bisa bertemu dalam waktu dekat ya. aku rindu.” ― tulis nayeon di bawah foto lama felix, memakai seragam smp dengan muka masam, yang diunggahnya di instagram pukul 9 malam. felix hampir menjatuhkan ponsel saking kagetnya.  



begitulah kronologi di balik rancangan liburan poin ke-6. bila kurang puas dengan jawaban _terlanjur sayang_ , alternatif lainnya adalah: _terlanjur menjadi budak cinta._ catatan singkat seorang im nayeon di instagram untuk ‘adik lelaki kesayangan’ langsung membuat dunia felix mengalami turbulensi. seketika itu pula alarm ‘ _i will do anything to make nayeon-noona happy’_ -nya menyala-nyala. tumpahan rasa yang bertahun-tahun terpendam memenuhi pikirannya. mungkin, _mungkin,_ inilah saatnya felix berhenti mengingkari.

dulunya ia hanya bocah yang menganggap dunia nayeon sudah jauh berbeda ketika memasuki jenjang kuliah. sampai-sampai tidak berani menghubungi nayeon, tidak berani menemuinya padahal gadis itu tiap tahun selau menyempatkan diri pulang ke rumah. duh, kalaupun mereka dipertemukan di acara keluarga dan tak sengaja berpapasan di jalan, felix memilih cuek, pura-pura tak melihat, atau bertingkah seperti pendatang yang tak kenal siapa-siapa. bodoh sekali. tapi kini, saat ia memasuki usia legal – ia bertekad untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang diputar berulang-ulang selama lima tahun terakhir. beberapa bulan lalu, felix sempat ragu dan khawatir nayeon akan balik membencinya. namun semua bayangan negatifnya lenyap sejak nayeon mengunggah foto lama felix disertai takarir yang terdengar 1000x lebih romantis dari surat cinta biasa (setidaknya bagi felix seorang).  

walhasil, muncullah rancangan selanjutnya: 7) menelepon nayeon, menanyakan padanya apakah mereka bisa bertemu tahun ini. dimanapun tempatnya, akan ia upayakan. semua demi mengakhiri pelarian dan rindu berkepanjangan. jika tidak ada halangan, bahkan felix ingin mengunci pertemuan mereka nanti dengan … pernyataan c-cin-ta?

 

*

 

“ _oppa_!!! felix- _oppa_!!! ada yang nyariin!!!”

panggilan nyaring membuyarkan lamunan panjang felix. setelah berkedip-kedip dan melihat sekeliling, ia baru sadar sedang berbaring di kasur sambil menatap kosong layar ponsel. _ah._ beberapa menit yang lalu ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan seungmin, teman sekamarnya di asrama kampus sekaligus teman mainnya sejak awal menjadi mahasiswa. pemuda yang sering felix juluki ‘paling rajin sejagat’ itu ceritanya sedang pesiar ke los angeles bersama keluarganya. entah bosan menunggu _delay_ pesawat atau apa, si seungmin mengirimkan bom _emoji_ dan video-video pendek dengan latar belakang _boarding room_. video terakhir yang ia lihat isinya kira-kira seperti ini: _‘lix, rencana liburan ngapain aja? kalau tanggal 17 free, sepulang dari LA mau mampir rumahmu.’_

“ck. begini nih. keterusan bayangin rencana liburan sampai baper sendiri.” desis felix sambil mengurut kening. mengurung diri di kamar tanpa melakukan aktivitas produktif memang rawan membuat pikiran melebar kemana-mana. sebelum tubuhnya semakin terjerat kenyamanan, felix bangkit dari kasur dan bergerak menuju asal suara yang masih konsisten memanggilnya. apa kata olivia tadi? ada yang mencarinya siang-siang begini? siapa coba. paling adik perempuannya itu sedang ingin diantar beli sesuatu untuk melengkapi tugas sekolah, atau menyuruhnya belanja bahan untuk makan malam nanti. sebelum felix kuliah dan tinggal di asrama, keduanya memang terbiasa melakukan apapun bersama-sama; mulai dari masak, bersih-bersih, belanja, sampai membenahi keran air yang rusak. maka wajar bila momen kembalinya felix ke rumah menjadi titik berulangnya dinamika mereka.

“ _oppaaa!!! are you still sleeeping?!!!_ ”

“sabar, _sweetie_.”

berbalut kaos hitam polos dan celana pendek berwarna neon, dengan percaya diri felix berjalan membuka pintu kamar. ia 100% yakin rambutnya sekarang dalam posisi tidak karuan, tapi siapa juga yang peduli. bila di kampus ia berusaha tampil serapi dan sekeren mungkin, di rumah kode fesyennya non-aktif sementara. prinsip berpakaiannya cukup 'santai' dan 'nyaman'. toh yang lihat paling hanya adik dan mama lee saja kan? tidak perlu sok-sok jaga imej segala.

felix terkesiap mendapati di depan pintunya, olivia sudah berkacak pinggang sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki ke lantai. jadi dari tadi ia menunggunya keluar? tumben. adiknya satu itu lumayan ogah-ogahan naik ke lantai dua (baca: kamar keramat lee felix) kalau tidak ada kepentingan yang mendesak. biasanya tiap minta diantar ke luar, ia tinggal teriak dari lantai bawah, menyampahi kotak percakapannya dengan pesan berulang ― sambil ganti baju dan bersiap-siap.

"loh. ada apa?" tanya felix, makin ragu dugaannya tepat sasaran.

"kan aku udah bilang _oppa_ ada yang nyariin." jawab olivia dengan raut muka serius, entah sengaja atau dibuat-buat. "katanya mau membicarakan hal yang penting. dah, aku tidak mau ganggu. silakan pakai ruang tamu, nanti mungkin aku mampir sebentar buat suguhin minuman."

"penting banget? emang siapa sih yang datang?" felix mengernyitkan dahi, siang-siang begini ada yang mencarinya, dan secara spesifik ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting? sumpah, felix tidak ingat punya janji dengan siapapun hari ini. ia baru sampai rumah semalam, inginnya sih rehat sejenak sebelum menjalankan rencana-rencana yang sudah ia susun, satu per satu. kemungkinan baiknya sih jisung, karena ia satu-satunya yang mendapat info jadwal liburan dan rencana pulang felix. ya siapa tahu ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu setelah berbulan-bulan menjalani pertemanan jarak jauh. tapi kenapa juga harus bilang pada olivia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting? memang dia rentenir? o-oh. tidak. bukannya felix berharap yang datang adalah orang-orang semacam itu. duh, papa lee dan mama lee masih sosok anti tipu-tipu. keduanya aktif bekerja sampai sekarang justru karena menghindari krisis keuangan yang berujung lilitan utang.

…

"yang datang? hmm," olivia mengelus dagu, berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya dengan pernyataan yang membuat felix terbelalak kaget. matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga, seolah baru saja mendengar gosip panas setelah sepanjang tahun mengasingkan diri.    

"pacarmu."

"hah."

"oh, salah ya? _your ex._ "

"HAH."

_wait a fucking minute._

sejak kapan ... felix punya mantan? punya pacar saja belum pernah. mungkin iya, selain nayeon ada beberapa orang yang berhasil merebut hati dan perhatiannya selama lima tahun terakhir, tapi karena ia sadar diri belum siap berkomitmen dan khawatir akan menyakiti daripada membahagiakan, hubungannya dengan orang-orang yang ia suka berlanjut sebatas tts™, teman tapi sayang. membawa kencan diam-diam saja tak berani, apalagi membawa mereka ke rumah ini. kalau tidak ada keperluan lain seperti tugas atau belajar kelompok, felix hanya bisa berinteraksi dengan gebetannya di lingkungan sekolah.

daripada menginterogasi olivia lebih lanjut, felix memilih sidak langsung ke bawah untuk melihat siapa sosok yang disebut (atau mengaku?) sebagai pacar, mantan, duh apalah itu. ia menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit terburu-buru. semakin mendekati ruang tamu, langkah kakinya semakin cepat, sampai akhirnya―

"ah. hai, yongbokie."

ada satu orang yang sampai sekarang konsisten memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, nama yang diberikan kakek lee untuknya. ia tidak membenci nama itu ... toh arti ‘felix’ dan ‘yongbok’ mirip, masih sama-sama memiliki unsur ‘keberuntungan’. hanya saja, nama itu terdengar begitu asing? ia beberapa kali memberitahu orang lain mengenai namanya ini, teman-teman main, tetangga, bahkan pada guru dan profesor yang kadang penasaran dengan asal muasal namanya, ketika ia memperkenalkan diri dan mengajukan sesi konsultasi. namun sebagian besar dari mereka cukup merespon dengan anggukan. _'ooh'_. atau membiarkannya sebagai angin lalu. duh, keluarga besarnya saja mungkin sudah melupakan nama koreanya. 'lee felix' benar-benar menancap dalam ingatan, tidak memberi ruang pada nama lain untuk menyaingi. 

karena itu, felix heran, mengapa orang itu justru memilih 'yongbok' dan bukan 'felix' sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu.

 

_( ia ingat sekali, hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun nayeon kedelapan belas. september 22, 2013. tidak ada selebrasi besar-besaran, tidak ada jamuan mewah dan momen pemberian kado. hanya nayeon dan beberapa orang terdekatnya yang berkumpul di ruang tamu sambil memakan es krim. felix sempat heran mengapa dari sekian banyak orang yang mengenal dan mengagumi nayeon, ia turut menjadi satu di antara tamu-tamu terpilih. bahkan nayeon sengaja memberi spot duduk tepat di sampingnya. boleh jadi nayeon bagi felix adalah sosok istimewa, namun apakah berlaku juga untuk sebaliknya?_

_memikirkannya saja sudah membuat gugup. ia sampai tidak sadar sudah berdiam cukup lama tanpa mengucap sepatah kata. padahal yang lain sudah saling mengobrol, bertukar cerita lucu dan tertawa bersama. jeda heningnya baru berakhir ketika nayeon menepukkan tangan,_

_"halo. ini tetangga depan rumah yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. namanya lee felix, dari australia. baru berulang tahun juga seminggu lalu. masih smp kelas satu. dia belum bisa berbicara dalam bahasa korea dengan lancar, tapi tidak usah sungkan-sungkan, dia anak yang menyenangkan."_

_"oooh. felix yang itu? yang sering diceritain nayeon di kelas?" sahut seorang gadis yang duduk di depan televisi dengan senyum menggoda. belakangan felix tahu ia bernama jisoo, teman terdekat nayeon di sekolah. gadis itu mengulurkan tangan dan mengajak felix berkenalan._ "felix! actually i have this … friend, from australia too. i think you two can meet … and talk to each other soon."

_pada detik itu ia menebak, mungkin inilah alasan ia  duduk di sini. nayeon mengedipkan mata, seolah mengonfirmasi keinginan kecilnya untuk membuat felix lebih nyaman di tengah orang-orang baru. serta mempertemukannya dengan orang-orang korea lain yang mampu berbahasa inggris. bagaimana tidak? hampir semua orang yang diundang nayeon mampu bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa inggris. tatarannya masih sederhana, kadang-kadang diselingi dengan isyarat tubuh, tapi felix sangat mengapresiasi. mereka bahkan lebih aktif menginisiasi percakapan dibanding teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri._

_di tengah perbincangan seru bersama teman-teman nayeon, tiba-tiba si tuan rumah menepuk pundaknya pelan. meminta felix menoleh sejenak untuk bertemu pandang dengan seorang anak lelaki, yang bersembunyi di belakangnya._

"he is my lovely cousin. he is also thirteen years old. very shy, but he wants to meet you. _dia ingin jadi temanmu, lix." bisik nayeon, disambut cubitan kesal dari anak yang dimaksud._

_felix berkedip-kedip bingung. tak percaya ada anak lain yang ingin bertemu dan … berteman dengannya?_

_bukannya mau mengeluh, tapi kenyataannya, di sekolah baru ia belum menemukan anak yang mau menghabiskan waktu dengannya lebih dari lima belas menit. mereka lebih suka membicarakan dirinya di belakang daripada mengajaknya bicara secara langsung. yah, itu hal yang tak bisa dihindari. apalagi ia murid baru yang terkenal diberi perhatian lebih oleh guru-guru, karena masih butuh banyak dibantu dalam memahami materi. ada titik-titik cemburu yang membuatnya semakin dijauhi. sekali ada anak yang konsisten menyapa dan mengajaknya ke kantin untuk makan bersama, felix mungkin bakal makin semangat berangkat ke sekolah. sayangnya momen tersebut sangat jarang terjadi._

_"halo. uh. namaku lee felix." felix mencoba mengawali, meski dengan muka memerah dan jemari yang agak gemetaran. dari hati terdalam, ia tidak mau berekspektasi terlalu tinggi. namun tetap saja, memulai 'pertemanan' berbeda dari sekedar perkenalan secara kasual. bagi felix saat itu, hubungan pertemanan adalah sesuatu yang cukup sakral._

_mendapati felix buka suara, anak lelaki itu mulai jelas menunjukkan diri; berhenti bersembunyi di balik punggung nayeon. bila diperhatikan baik-baik, anak itu lebih pendek sedikit dari felix, rambut hitamnya lurus dan nampak lembut, dengan poni panjang menutupi alis. kemudian ... ia juga memiliki komposisi wajah yang bagus (felix terlalu gengsi menyebutnya tampan). tipe-tipe yang sepertinya populer, punya banyak teman, dan disukai oleh gadis-gadis di kelas. apa garis keluarga nayeon memang diberkahi anak-anak dengan visual sebelas-dua belas personil grup idola remaja?_

_"pil-lig?"_ ― _oh. bahkan suara anak itu pun sudah cocok sebagai pembawa acara. sambil memiringkan kepala dan mengelus dagu, ia berusaha melafalkan nama asing yang baru saja ia dengar._

_"iya. pil-lig-seu. atau … panggil saja yongbok." tanpa basa-basi, felix memberikan alternatif nama. setelah beberapa detik, ia baru menyadari keganjilan responsnya barusan. biasanya ia baru akan memberitahu orang lain nama koreanya ketika ditanya ― bahkan bagi orang lain yang kesulitan melafalkan nama inggrisnya saja, ia tidak sespontan itu menawarkan opsi. mengapa ia berpikir memberi adik sepupu nayeon nama kecilnya adalah keputusan terbaik?_

_" … yongbok?"_

_"betul. nama itu jarang―"_

_belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, sepupu kecil nayeon itu bergegas meraih tangannya dan memberinya senyum tipis. ada sepasang lesung pipit yang membuatnya nampak semakin manis._

_"halo, yongbok. panggil aku hyunjin. senang bertemu denganmu." )_

felix kembali terjebak lamunan panjang. tidak merasa sudah bermenit-menit berdiri terpaku di hadapan lelaki yang seharusnya ia sambut ramah sebagai tamu. lelaki dengan senyum tipis yang sama, seperti senyum tipis yang ditampakkannya enam tahun lalu di ruang tamu keluarga im. juga yang ditampakkannya dua tahun lalu di depan pintu kamarnya, saat memberinya sepucuk surat dan buket kecil bunga seruni merah. felix kira senyum itu tak akan pernah menghampirinya lagi. berhenti membuka satu episode lama yang sudah ia pendam di balik tumpukan kamera dan rol film.

berhenti membuat isi hatinya yang sudah terusik jadi makin porak poranda.

"h-hyunjin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

bukan.

hyunjin bukan pacar felix, bukan juga mantan ― seperti yang dikatakan olivia (dan mungkin semua orang yang pernah melihat mereka bersama dua-tiga tahun lalu, walau intensinya lebih ke arah bercanda daripada serius). ia juga bukan salah satu di antara beberapa orang yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama nayeon pergi. felix berani bersumpah, sejak awal hubungan mereka tidak pernah lebih dari _teman yang bertemu tiap liburan sekolah._ bagaimanapun, mereka tinggal di dua provinsi yang cukup berjauhan. ketika hyunjin berkunjung ke rumah keluarga im bersama ayah dan ibunya, ia akan selalu meminta izin untuk menginap selama seminggu. dalam seminggu itulah, tiap pagi felix menunggunya di depan rumah keluarga im untuk memulai petualangan kecil mereka.

tidak ada yang spesial. hanya dua remaja lelaki yang bermain sepakbola, berenang, bermain _game,_ nonton film, melancong ke kota sebelah naik kendaraan umum dan mengobrol tentang kehidupan sekolah. mungkin beberapa kali mereka terlibat obrolan yang lebih serius soal cita-cita dan masa depan, namun bila ada kaitannya dengan romansa, mereka cenderung skeptis dan menjadikannya sebagai bahan candaan. hei, hyunjin saja menyadari gejolak batinnya tiap nama nayeon disebut-sebut, artinya ia tahu betul felix menyimpan perasaan spesial pada sepupunya itu kan? dan tebak, tidak ada yang berubah dari dinamika keduanya _._ hyunjin tidak pernah menyinggung terlalu jauh tentang nayeon, paling-paling sekedar godaan, _‘kagum dan cinta itu beda tipis, lix.’_      

begitulah. atau, setidaknya itu yang terlihat dari sudut pandang felix, _sebelum hari itu datang._

hari di mana felix menyadari; dalam semestanya, ia masih menjadikan hyunjin sebagai satu di antara ratusan figuran. sementara di semesta yang lain, hyunjin sudah sejak lama menjadikannya sebagai seorang pahlawan.

"maaf aku datang tanpa mengabarimu dulu. nomor lamamu tidak aktif."

dan bagian terburuknya adalah: felix memutus komunikasinya secara sepihak dengan hyunjin sejak hari itu. memblokir semua akun sns hyunjin tanpa memberikannya penjelasan apapun. ia bahkan belum meminta maaf karena gagal memberi jawaban yang layak. ia benar-benar tidak cocok menjadi sutradara, terlepas seberapa sering ia merencanakan sesuatu dengan rapi. bila suatu hari ia mendapat undangan wawancara dan salah satu pertanyaannya berbunyi, "apa bakat anda yang paling menonjol, mr. lee felix?"

jawabannya cuma satu: melarikan diri.

"... bolehkah kita duduk sebentar? aku tidak akan lama-lama di sini. hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari seseorang."

"o-oh. ya. duduk saja."

 _fuck. this is so awkward._ felix bukan lagi ingin mengungsi ke mars, ia lebih ingin ditelan lubang hitam dan lahir kembali menjadi seorang penggembala domba di new zealand.

mengapa dari semua kemungkinan yang ada, justru hwang hyunjin yang menampakkan diri??? bila jisung sekarang ada di sampingnya, keadaannya pasti tidak akan secanggung ini. walau ada kemungkinan ia (tak) sengaja menyiram cuka di atas luka. jisung dan hyunjin pernah bertemu a.k.a dipertemukan beberapa kali di tahun 2015-2017 ― masa-masa akhir smp dan awal sma. felix kira mereka akan cocok karena selera musik mereka sejenis, ternyata hubungan mereka hanya sampai pada skala formalitas. meski demikian, selain mengoleksi episode lengkap kebingungan felix tentang perasaannya pada nayeon dan beberapa episode percintaannya yang gagal dengan gadis-gadis di sekolah, ia juga mengoleksi episode rahasia yang tayang tanggal 14 februari 2017. secara umum, mestinya manusia satu itu telah mengantongi aib-aib felix sejak smp dan sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadikannya sebagai bahan ancaman. untunglah ia dan jisung adalah _platonic soulmates™_. ia percaya han jisung tidak akan memalingkan muka ketika lee felix menghadapi situasi rumit.

tapi, mari ingatkan sekali lagi: tidak ada _the real_ jisung di sini. hanya ada hyunjin dan felix, berdua di ruang tamu.

_stay calm, felix. stay. calm._

setelah menghela napas panjang, felix menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. ia berusaha santai dengan melakukan relaksasi singkat dengan jari-jarinya. beberapa saat kemudian, barulah hyunjin duduk di sampingnya dengan pose yang sedikit kaku. felix menangkap gerak-geriknya yang penuh keraguan, dan menyimpulkan bahwa bukan dirinya saja yang merasa ganjil dengan pertemuan mendadak ini.

"jadi," kali ini giliran felix memberanikan diri membuka topik. "ada pesan dari siapa?" (ingin sekali felix melanjutkannya dengan, _'mengapa harus kamu yang menyampaikannya padaku? mengapa yang berkepentingan tidak langsung menemuiku saja?'_ tapi ia tahan dalam rangka pencitraan. dua tahun tidak bertemu, ia tidak ingin terdengar seperti orang kurang ajar.)

" _someone special._ " sahut hyunjin singkat dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi selepas itu, tangannya bergerak mencari sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalam ransel kecilnya. sementara felix memilih menunggunya menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari-cari, sebelum memberikan komentar. kalau boleh jujur, sejak _hari itu_ , felix makin ekstra hati-hati dalam berbicara. ia tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang lagi karena pilihan katanya yang ambigu. khususnya mereka yang sangat sensitif terhadap pandangan orang lain, juga yang tidak terbiasa dengan tipe blak-blakan dalam berpendapat. untuk apa lancar berbahasa korea bila ujungnya yang ia lakukan justru makin membuat orang-orang yang ia kenal dan sayangi salah paham?

"eh." tak lama, felix merasakan ada selembar kertas tebal berhias mawar diselipkan di atas lipatan tangannya. spontan saja, felix menatap hyunjin dalam-dalam. melupakan sejenak tensi negatif di antara mereka.  

" _don't tell me._ kau akan menikah?"

hyunjin menggeleng pelan.

 

"nayeon _-noona._ dua minggu lagi."

 

 

_― **to be continued.**_

**Author's Note:**

> believe me this is a poor excuse to write *****/nayeon aka my ult bg/gg otp all the time! shshs i'll try to avoid heavy talks about "marriage" and "future" but i can't guarantee anything inc the consistency of romcom contents :_( tapi yang jelas, chapter depan lebih banyak hyunlixnya uwu i lov my sons


End file.
